No One Is Innocent
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《Porque la culpa te carcome y tus fantasmas te persiguen en cada esquina; en esta vida y en la otra: nadie es inocente de los crímenes que cometió.》(2p!male!US x 2p!Uk)
1. May God Save

_**Resumen:** Porque la culpa te consume por dentro y tus fantasmas te persiguen en cada esquina; en esta vida y en la otra: nadie es inocente de los crímenes que cometió._

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic USUK (aunque no mi primer fic, ni mi primer fic de Hetalia/inútitalia), y, como es mi primera vez manejando a los personajes como principales en un fanfiction, quisiera que me dijeran que piensan de él. Este fic está insipirado en la imagen que modifiqué para que fuera portada. Ahora, antes de que avances más, quisiera darte unas pequeñas advertencias:

 **Este fic contiene lo que se le conoce como 2p, oséase, segunda personalidad, también contiene a 2p América masculino (porque los 2p oficiales eran femeninos); no estoy del todo segura que estos sean los nombre que les da todo el fandom, pero espero que os guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Hetalia/inútitalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya, y como yo no puedo dibujar, escribo delirios infundados como este que está inspirado en un fanart que vi en una página de Facebook (Amantes del USUK/UKUS, para quién se lo pregunte). No gano ningún tipo de beneficio monetario con esto; todo eso aclarado, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **May God save…**

* * *

Al tiempo que trataba de ignorar el barullo proveniente de la ciudad, observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello castaño rojizo, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, la forma en la que sus ojos brillarían con malicia de vez en cuando, sus facciones delicadas y su muy escaso ropaje.

—'Livy, vuelve a dormir. Es demasiado temprano~

La inglesa viró su rostro un poco para admirar a Estados Unidos de América en todo su esplendor (y cubierto por una sábana, _mind you_ , que él no es una persona indecente); sonrió, como aquel gato de aquella provincia de un libro fantástico que en (muchas) ocasiones leyó. Obedeció a la voz de quién fue en su momento su colonia más poderosa; gateó con lentitud, la intención más que clara de provocarle, la sonrisa de Cheshire plasmada y exhibida por debajo de su fina nariz.

Ya a su lado, comenzó a delinear su pecho con su dedo índice y medio, trazando círculos, corazones, medias lunas y cupcakes, esos que ella disfrutaba tanto hornear y decorar, esos que deleitaban hasta al paladar del exigente Francis. Acercó su rostro, dejando que su respiración golpeara el cuello del americano, de nuevo, en provocación. Jones abrió los ojos con modorra, ahora considerando, no por primera vez, abandonar la idea de dormir y aprovechar ese tiempo en quemar calorías, _if you know what he means…_

—Hmmm… pensé que eras un ave matutina, darling, además, debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible… —sus labios revoloteaban por su oído, peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo. Antes de siquiera tocarlo, los alejó para salir de la cama y ponerse su usual vestido rosa.

—You're mean, 'Livy, provocarme de esa manera para simplemente irte… —hizo un puchero—. Si haces algo como eso, debes hacerte responsable…

Olivia se inclinó y le dio un brevísimo beso en los labios. —Desayuno primero. Responsabilidades después. —Y sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación.

América de nuevo hizo un puchero al no ver su berrinche cumplido, esa era una de las razones por las que se había decido, hace ya tanto tiempo, a conquistar el corazón de la británica como lo hubiese hecho ella siendo él su hermanito menor. Ella siempre hacía lo que quisiera con él.

Allen se decidió por sólo tomar unos jeans y dirigirse al comedor. Allá, Olivia se encontraba preparando unos panqueques, receta que Matt compartió con tanto entusiasmo (si es que a esa sonrisa maniática suya se le puede llamar entusiasta). Al llegar, le abrazó por la espalda, y ella no opuso resistencia; 'Livy se giró hacia el americano y, tras enredar sus esbeltos brazos en su cuello, procedió a besarle con tanta sensualidad como siempre. Sí… batalló mucho para conseguirla, pero al final de todo, valió la pena el esfuerzo. Y con creces.

—Si sigues besuqueándome se te va a quemar el desayuno —con un suspiro descontento, 'Livy se despegó del otro para girar el panqueque con la espátula.

— _Bloody wanker_ , no me dejas disfrutar de los simples placeres de la vida. ¡Hmph!

En cuanto el panqueque terminó de cocinarse Olivia lo puso, junto con otros más, en un plato. Había dos, cada uno con por lo menos tres panqueques. Aunque Allen nunca podía estar seguro, con toda la magia que usaba la chica era difícil determinar si eran reales o sólo una ilusión.

El desayuno concurrió en silencio por parte de ambas naciones anglohablantes, cada uno demasiado absorto en el la mezcla dulzona de harina, huevos y leche que eran sus "pasteles de sartén".

— ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo, Alf? —Preguntó la chica al tiempo que recogía los trastos para llevarlos al fregador y lavarlos. El americano se encogió de hombros.

—Voy bien, supongo; aún no he hecho nada que pueda ocasionar guerra entre tu país y el mío, y no puedo quejarme por lo demás —Allen le imitó y acompañó a Olivia hasta la cocina, depositando su plato en el dishwasher, consideremos que a los asombrosos Estados Unidos de América le gusta ahorrar tiempo. —Son gajes de oficio.

—Ya veo… —una vez todo limpio, la rubia tomó un trapo blanco y procedió a secar los utensilios de cocina para después acomodarlos.

— ¿Y tú?

—Nada del otro mundo, supongo —puso el plato de porcelana apilado debajo de otros—. Hay algún que otro problemilla por ahí, pero todo parece estar solucionándose.

El americano sonrió. —Supongo que son buenas noticias.

—Sí…

* * *

El sol se escondía para dar paso a la luna, la noche y las estrellas, y Olivia se preguntaba si podía lograr que aquel hermoso resplandor anaranjado podía permanecer más tiempo si ella usaba su magia para detenerlo. La noche se cernía sobre el Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte.

La de cabello castaño apiló sus papeles para que no luciesen desordenados, una vez decentes, se frotó un poco los ojos, deseando aliviar siquiera un poco aquel molesto ardor; antes de irse, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Cuando observó el caller ID sintió a su sangre congelarse, sus ojos se expandieron del miedo y su respiración se volvió irregular; cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, segundos después, presionó el botón rojo en la pantalla táctil.

Al parecer, su persecutor era insistente, puesto que antes de que pudiera llamarle a Allen para poder ir a su casa, recibió un mensaje de texto.

 ** _Private number:_ Preciosa, ¿ya saliste del trabajo?**

Olivia simplemente miró al teléfono pasmada, decidió que, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, él se rendiría en algún momento.

 ** _Private number:_ Linda, sé que estás mirando al teléfono esperando que me doblegue ante tu indiferencia, pero no es así, seguiré insistiendo hasta que contestes~**

O, tal vez no.

 ** _Private number:_ Isabelle, recoge el teléfono de una vez.**

 ** _Alf: Hey bunny, want me to pick you up?_ Estoy cerca de tu área de trabajo, así que puedo ir.**

La inglesa al fin recogió su celular para contestar el mensaje del americano, sintió como alivio impactaba su pecho en oleadas casi abrumadoras.

 ** _Me_ : Erm, sure. ¿Cómo en cuánto llegas, Alf?**

 ** _Alf:_ Twenty. A lo mucho.**

 ** _Me:_ Okey, te espero.**

Olivia dejó su teléfono en el escritorio y se dispuso a esperar al otro, de mientras, sacó de su maletín unos papeles que su jefe le había pedido que terminara de firmar. A medio camino de la pileta de papeleo, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 **Incoming call: _Private number._**

Por el bien de su sanidad mental (o bueno, la poca que le quedaba), ignoró su teléfono hasta que dejó de timbrar, al menos por la llamada.

 ** _Private number:_ Cariño, no puedes escapar de mí para siempre. Recuerda que tú tampoco eres precisamente una santa.**

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero desbloqueó su teléfono y miró anonada a los mensajes en color gris. Sintió como su dedo índice tomaba vida propia y enviaba una respuesta, pero antes de que este terminara de cargarse por completo, le apreció una señal de "error con la conexión", en conjunto con otra que decía "lo sentimos, pero usted ha excedido su crédito previsto, favor de marcar XXX-YYY-XXX para mayor información sobre su plan".

Por primera vez, agradeció que su plan fuera de pre-pago y que se lo gastase todo en llamadas y mensajes hacia Allen. Bendito sea el capitalismo.

El sonido de una bocina afuera del edificio le sacó de su estupor, y volvió a bloquear su teléfono para encontrarse con el americano, su sonrisa burlesca adornando sus castaños cabellos. Olivia sostuvo su teléfono contra su pecho le miró por un momento, tratando de recordar el cómo terminó con alguien como él. Por más que el título de "héroe" fuera autonombrado, Oliva sentía que él la salvó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ya dentro de su maletín, el mensaje sin enviar leía: **_Puede que no sea una santa, jamás lo dije. Tampoco espero tener la ética suficiente para rogarle a Dios que nos salve a todos. A final de cuentas, todos tenemos esqueletos en el armario._**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, yo, en lo personal, pienso que me quedaron demasiado OOC, a pesar de que la verdadera 2P!Inglaterra es diseñada como una kudere (como tengo flojera de explicar qué es, imagínense a alguien como Noruega), yo la pienso como una yandere gracias a los múltiples fanarts que hay; lamento si eso no concuerda con los headcannon de alguien.

Yo opino que 2P!Inglaterra y 2P!male!America son todos unos lovey-doveys (tortolitos), y he ahí la primera escena. Espero que mi intento demasiado crappy de terror les haya gustado, por el rumbo que está tomando el capi dos, esperen un poco de Gore implícito-explícito, en los capis siguientes pondré las advertencias necesarias uwu. Espero que disfruten este fic, y **Kriz** , el/la maravillos admin de la página de Facebook que me animó a escribir esto: espero que esto cumpla con tus expectativas de lo que debe ser el fandom hispanohablante, no será tan bueno ni famoso como otros que has visto, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

El título del fic y de los capítulos estará levemente inspirado en la canción "No One Is Innocent" por la banda londinense "Sex Pistols", espero que sean alrededor de siete capítulos.

Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntármela, siempre trato de contestar lo más pronto posible, y normalmente tardo un día o dos a lo sumo.

Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. The English

Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos problemillas técnicos ayer.

* * *

… **The English**

* * *

" _No tendría sentido volver al ayer, puesto que entonces era una persona diferente_."  
—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

* * *

 _Rose vertía la mezcla en cada molde para cupcake, asegurándose de que todos tuvieran la misma cantidad de aquella masa a base de harina. Uno, dos, tres… la británica se sintió deleitada al ver cómo su esfuerzo rendía frutos. ¡Dentro de poco tiempo tendría lista una bandeja de cupcakes para sus invitados! Y todos lucían tan lindos… con aquel rojo carmesí tintándolos. ¡Tenían forma de corazón! Los metió al horno, y esperó. Cuando los sacó se arriscó las mangas para comenzar a decorarlos. Pero después de observarlos un poco más, notó un enorme fallo._

— _¡Ups! —Exclamó, al tiempo que sacaba algo del relleno esponjoso de los pastelillos—. Parece ser, que este dedo no se trituró bien —realizó un pucherito, restándole importancia, suspiró—. Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? —Se encogió de hombros y tiró dicho trozo de extremidad al cesto de basura más cercano—. Listo._

 _Tomó un mechón que colgaba de sus coletas y lo observó, como reparando en él por primera vez…  
_ — _Qué raro… recordaba que mi cabello era rubio… ¿o es acaso que tanta sangre lo volvió de este color?_

 _Buscó un espejo y se observó en él, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, estaban teñidos de un azul púrpura, su vestido ya no era azul cielo ni lucía tan aniñado, ahora era rosado y en los bolsillos tenían tatuados unos corazones… ¿a qué se debía tan notorio cambio?_

 _Una punzada en su palma derecha le alertó de la presencia de un cuchillo, tomó el mango negro y simplemente observó a la sangre salir a borbotones de la herida, ese hermoso rojo carmesí…_

Rose despertó con un sobresalto, jadeando, trató de incorporarse, miró a todos lados, cerciorándose de que no había nadie en la habitación más que ella, pero por más que mirara y que no hubiese nadie, aquella presencia en el lugar en conjunto con el sentimiento de pesadez albergado en su pecho trataba de demostrarle lo contrario.

No era la mejor manera de iniciar el día, en efecto.

Observó al reloj digital (cortesía de Japón) que residía en su mesita de noche y, después de decidir que no podría volver a dormir, optó por tomar una ducha con agua fría.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya con esas pesadillas, días, semanas, meses? Y no sólo aparecían en sus sueños, últimamente, aquella presencia se había vuelto más frecuente. En ocasiones aparecía en forma de una voz que susurraba con malicia en su cabeza, en otras eran apariciones, y en otras, las más pocas (para su suerte), tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y decía o hacía cosas que lastimaban a otras personas.

Si tan sólo…

Giró la perilla del agua y se envolvió una toalla al nivel del pecho y otra en el cabello, el cual con tanto esmero cuidaba. Salió con cautela de la regadera, no fuera que alguien se encontrara afuera, lista para asecharle…

No había nadie. Su ropa se encontraba doblada tan pulcra como la había dejado en el centro de su cama; se aproximó y comenzó a vestirse, mal por ella fue decidir mirar al espejo mientras se ponía una media, puesto que unos ahora familiares ojos púrpuras le saludaban desde su posición, y la boca que les acompañaba se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. Rose jadeó de la sorpresa.

—Me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a mirar —dijo, mientras observaba con desinterés a sus cuidadas uñas color coral.

— ¿Quién eres? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— _Why, dear_ , ¡si soy tú!

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si eso no es posible, digo, puede que estos días no me haya sentido yo misma, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy yo, y tú eres tú! —La británica tomó un paso atrás, sintiendo incertidumbre y temor ante las palabras de aquella aparición en el espejo.

— _Foolish, foolish, little girl_ , creí que tú, al ser una hechicera, comprenderías la intrincada realidad del mundo en el que vives —la intrusa se acercó al límite que separaba al mundo del espejo y el mundo de Rose—. Vaya que te sobreestimé.

Rose se sintió sonrojar ante esas palabras, nadie la insultaría de esa manera. —Y-yo… ¿cómo te atreves… tan siquiera…? —O al menos intentaría de que no lo hicieran. Por alguna u otra razón, no importaba cuantas barreras se pusiera, esa chica parecía conocerlas todas y vencerlas.

¿Realmente sería aquella chica ella misma?

No podía… ¿cierto?

— ¡Desaparece!

La chica se encogió de hombros. —No puedes correrme, soy aquella parte de tu personalidad que tanto tratas de negar, aquella la más poderosa, aquella si cuya existencia tratas de aniquilar, tratará de aniquilarte a ti —finalizó su monólogo con un pequeño toque a la superficie del espejo—. Mi nombre es Olivia, y apareceré cuando me necesites, quieras o no.  
Y se fue del espejo.

* * *

Rose se fue a su trabajo, pues le gustase o no, tenía una pila enorme de papeleo pendiente. No recordaba tener esa cantidad de responsabilidades cuando era un imperio…

—Señorita Kirkland, un hombre le busca abajo —separó su vista del documento para fijarse en su asistente, le agradeció con una sonrisa cordial y lo dejó por un momento. Su computadora, la cual tenía encendida ya que su trabajo así se lo requería, parpadeó un poco ante la notificación de un nuevo mensaje; abrió la pestaña de su correo electrónico y abrió el ícono de mensaje.

 **From:** _ **Unidentifiable user**_

 **Subject:** _**You're not Alice, and this is not Wonderland.**_

 **Message:** _ **Todos estamos locos.**_

El correo venía con un archivo adjunto, más que sospechosa, Rose lo abrió, era una enorme sonrisa de Cheshire con unas letras abajo que rezaban "Tú puedes escoger qué camino tomar."

* * *

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho, Alfred?

—Para nada Rose, estaba muy entretenido que ni cuenta me di —la chica respiró aliviada al sentir que no había faltado con sus modales.

— ¿Gustas pasar a mi oficina a discutir lo que quieras discutir?

El americano le regaló esas sonrisas que, ella se admitiría sólo para sí misma, lograban en ocasiones robarle el aliento.

—Si lo dices de esa manera suena tan formal y aburrido, pero creo que sería agradable, cool, de hecho —le dio unos thumbs up.

Alfred siguió a Rose hasta su oficina, y cuando ella le ofreció té y galletas él pregunto — ¡uhh! ¿Tienes de chocolate? —Ante la negativa de la chica, el americano se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, pero dijo que prefería algún otro té.

A Rose le gustaba que todo estuviese en orden, por eso, cuando Alfred comenzó a sorber su té sin delicadeza, sintió irritación.

—Y dime, América, ¿cuál es tu asunto?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Ninguno, creo que simplemente deseaba verte —sorbió su té de manzanilla.

La otra nación se sintió confundida. —Entonces ¿volaste hasta aquí… sólo porque tenías ganas de verme? —Alfred asintió. Rose bufó. —Vaya, yo… —batalló un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—… me siento halagada —dijo al fin.

—Deberías —el chico sonrió—, no todos los días todos son tan afortunado de recibir a un gran héroe como yo.

Rose alzó una ceja. — ¿En serio? —La sonrisa del americano se expandió y ella se preguntó si el chico conocía el concepto de sarcasmo.

— Of course! Así que, Rose, —la chica se sorprendió de ver un dejo de timidez en el tono de Alfred— Dunno, ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Inglaterra miró al rostro de su excolonia por encima de su taza de té, y, en vez de encontrarse con su usual expresión engreída, se encontró con una expresión avergonzada y sonrojada. Al comprender el contexto de sus palabras (por fin), ella también sintió sonrojarse.

Tartamudeó, dejó su taza en la mesita para no derramar nada, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y al final decidió por dejarlas sobre su regazo.

—Está bien —Alfred se rascó detrás de la cabeza, nerviosismo exudando de ese acto—, comprendo que no quieras, debe de haber muchos mejores pretendientes que yo jeje…

—M-me gustaría —giró su rostro en un inútil intento de que el otro no le viera.

— ¿H-huh?

—He dicho —su mirada era más severa de lo que quería—, que me gustaría salir contigo.  
— ¿L-lo dices en serio? —Rose asintió—. Cool! ¿Cuándo y dónde te gustaría?

—Como tú quieras, América.

* * *

Rose esperaba delante del edificio, balanceándose de un pie a otro, aún sin creerse que pensó tan sólo por un momento en usar tacones. Menos de una hora y ya le estaban matando.  
"Si quieres puedo manejar esta cita por ti, tus nervios sobresalen de tus poros y terminarás espantándolo, _dear_."

—No muchas gracias, Olivia. Puedo manejar esto.

"Oh, really? Quiero ver eso."

Ignorando el comentario sarcástico en su cabeza, Rose giró su rostro de nuevo para buscar al otro.

— ¡Lamento llegar tarde, Rose! El camino hasta aquí fue caótico.

—No hay problema, ¿quieres entrar de una vez? —Ella asintió y Alfred le ofreció su brazo, Rose sonrió y lo aceptó.

Rose jamás pensó que Alfred sería alguien adepto al arte, mucho menos a la arqueología; razón por la cual se sorprendió cuando este sugirió el London Museum. También se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que sabía el chico de este, parecía reconocer cada uno de los cuadros, artistas y lugares de los que provenían.

Pasaron horas y horas paseando y hablando de cualquier cosa; Rose se sorprendió de sentirse tan cómoda en la presencia del otro; y se sorprendió aún más al notar que, al estar tan cómoda, no notó la llegada de la noche. Fue un mensaje de su asistente que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Alfred al notar que estaba observando su teléfono.

—Mi asistente —suspiró—, se pregunta si sigo aquí. —Escribió una respuesta rápida y presionó en la pantalla táctil la burbuja de "envíar".

— ¿Quieres qué te lleve de regreso?

—Muchas gracias.

Alfred la acompañó hasta la salida y le abrió la puerta de su auto, Rose se sonrojó un poco y aceptó el gesto. Ella recordaba ese auto. Ella se lo había regalado hace ya un par de años en su cumpleaños. Y parecía estar en excelente estado.

—Ya llegamos. —Al levantar la mirada del tapizado, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a su departamento. Asintió y procedió a salirse del automóvil seguida del americano.  
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se posicionó frente el chico. —Gracias, por todo. Me divertí y… —sentía como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al tratar de formular las palabras— m-me haría muy feliz tener otra —giró su rostro en un intento por contener su sonrojo.

Se acercó a Alfred y sin darle tiempo de objetar, presionó sus labios contra su mejilla para después entrar corriendo a su departamento.

* * *

Rose firmaba unos papeles con desinterés, prestándoles poca o nula atención. Sintiendo en el fondo un poco de ansiedad. La causa era, como casi siempre, Estados Unidos de América. Al ver cómo no procesaba las palabras que leía, decidió dar ese día por terminado. Acomodó sus cosas y se retiró.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto salió del edificio, e hizo una pequeña mueca al percatarse de que iba a llover. Se le había olvidado la sombrilla en su departamento.

Logró llegar a un lindo café antes de que las primeras gotas hiciesen acto de presencia; se sentó cerca de la ventana y cuando la mesera le preguntó, ella dijo que le gustaría un té.

—Hey, ¿Rose? —La chica se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de América, este la veía un poco sorprendido con gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro.

—Alfred…

» ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Estados Unidos llenando papeleo.

El chico le miró confundido, era claro que esperaba otra cosa. —Ummm… sigo aquí porque tenía unos asuntos que atender —se excusó. Y Rose se sintió culpable de haberse puesto a la defensiva.

—Lo lamento —bajó la mirada—, uh, debo ir al tocador.

Rose huyó de la mesa en dirección al _Rest Room_ de mujeres mientras se recriminaba por dentro el reaccionar de aquella manera, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Llegó directo a los lavabos y se remojó el rostro, esperando así, lograr refrescar sus ideas. Recargó sus manos en la pieza de cerámica mientras jadeaba, no sabía por qué, si no había corrido, ni hecho algo que requiriese demasiado esfuerzo. Quiso suponer que eran nervios.  
Alzó su vista y de nuevo esos ojos violetas le dieron la bienvenida. Rose dio un paso atrás, cautelosa.

—Parece ser que manejas esto muy bien, _dear_. —Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
Al salir de ahí, Alfred estaba esperándole, ella se sintió exaltada de verlo, pues necesitaba un minuto para componerse de tal susto. Formó sus excusas, le entregó el dinero a Alfred para que pagara el té que nunca se tomó, y huyó hacia las calles de Londres en busca de un respiro.

Las gotas le empapaban el rostro y sus ropas, así como el aire gélido refrescaba sus pensamientos; entonces, Rose comprendió el por qué a Alfred le gustaba tanto la lluvia de niño.

Sintió un suéter demasiado familiar envolverse en sus hombros y al girarse se encontró con que Alfred le observaba.

—Vayamos a tu departamento.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y procedió a quitarse las prendas mojadas, le indicó a Alfred dónde podía hacer qué cosa y se permitió entrar a la ducha para relajarse.

Una vez con una bata puesta, se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con el americano envuelto en una de sus cobijas mientras miraba una caricatura en la televisión, pero cuando se percató de la presencia de la chica, presionó el botón que dio fin a los dibujos animados.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? —Rose se sentó a su lado, permitiéndose ser un poco débil junto a él. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Le explicó sus miedos, el cómo temía haberse vuelto loca por ver en su reflejo a una chica que reclamaba ser ella, el cómo temía que ese lado suyo, aquel que causó tanta maldad, se apoderara de ella, y durante toda la plática, Alfred se mantuvo callado y atento.

—No tienes que temer nada, Rose —dijo cuando terminó—. A final de cuentas, seguirás siendo tú para mí.

Sintió un pequeño haz de calidez en su pecho, y el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía tan agradecida con él…

Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando cuando él envolvió un brazo alrededor suyo. A tientas, como no queriendo reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, acercó su rostro al suyo, cortando cada vez más la casi nula distancia entre ambos y besarlo. Buscaba en ese beso, apoyo y comprensión, se sorprendió de encontrar también ternura y pasión. Se dejó envolver en lo perfecto del momento y olvidarse del mundo.

Se separaron por la dolorosa falta de aire. —Puedes llamarme Olivia —dijo, y él sonrió contra sus labios.

* * *

" _Todos tenemos tanto luz como oscuridad dentro de nosotros. Lo que importa es de qué parte decidimos actuar. Eso es quién en verdad somos_."  
—Sirius Black, Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix por J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Y al fin terminé este capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado en muchísimos proyectos que en realidad no sé cómo es que tenido tiempo suficiente para dormir (he tenido que recortar mi tiempo de lectura T-T). Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, además de falta de tiempo, tuve un pequeñísimo Writer's block, ese momento horrible en el que a un autor se le va la inspiración, ya tenía la idea fija para el capítulo, pero no las palabras adecuadas para ello, espero puedan ser pacientes conmigo.

Estoy muy segura de que se notó, pero traté de poner varias citas de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" como me fue posible, además de Harry Potter, ya saben, como este capi está dedicado a Inglaterra. Pondré una nota que creo algo necesaria.

"You're not Alice, and this is not Wonderland": Tú no eres Alicia, y este no es el país de las maravillas.

Creo que ya, ugh, espero no haberlos espantado con la primera escena, es mi primer, mal intento de Gore. Así como el fluff de la última escena, me encanta el fluff. Espero terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo, si hay algo que notan que no cuadra, no duden en avisarme.

Matane!


	3. The American

Capítulo dos. Advertencia: mención de consumo de sustancias psicoactivas.

—

… **The American**

—

" _Él frunció el ceño. —Adiviné mal. Pensé que darías más pelea._

— _¿Pelear por qué? ¿El privilegio de lograr que me maten un día como a la familia de Eckbert? Incluso si hiciera lo que Conner quiere, jamás me sentiría como un príncipe. Sólo estaría actuando mi parte, nada más que un actor por el resto de mi vida._

— _¿Y qué eres ahora? —Mott bajó su propia espada—. Pones tu fachada de rudeza, pero te he visto lucir aterrado. Finges que no te importa nadie, pero no me perdí de tu reacción cuando Latamer murió. Y finges que puedes escapar de tu familia en Avenia sin mirar atrás, pero escucho el tono de tu voz cuando hablas de ellos. No pienso que odies a nadie la mitad de lo que dices hacerlo. Eres un actor ahorita, Sage. Todo lo que Conner quiere es que actúes para Carthya en vez de para ti mismo._ "

—"El Príncipe Falso", Jennifer A. Nielsen.

* * *

La música retumbaba en sus oídos y las luces fluorescentes no hacían nada por mitigar la oscuridad del lugar. Se dejó envolver por el ambiente e ir con la corriente. Disfrutaba de cada percusión, de cada acorde, cada nota y cada palabra cantada. Algo sobre ser libre y no tener que responder ante nadie.

Alfred se deleitaba ante el ambiente reinante en el club mientras bailaba con varias chicas a la vez, frotando sus cuerpos y decidiendo desobedecer a aquella ley de la física que dictaba, "dos cuerpos no pueden estar en el mismo espacio." Hay ciertos puntos en los que no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Alfred se encontraba recostado en el sofá, sosteniendo su mano sobre su frente al tiempo que se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza.

— _Man_ … de saber que me dolería tanto la cabeza no habría tomado tanto…

—De todas formas lo hubieras hecho, Alfred —el chico miró por encima del respaldo del sofá para encontrarse con Canadá.

—Oh, hola Mattie. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí —se recostó de nuevo en el sofá para soltar otro quejido. Escuchó a su hermano suspirar con algo de hartazgo, no pasó más de veinte segundos antes de que viera al chico sentarse en el sillón frente a él y lo observara inquisitivo.

—No sé cuántas veces te tengo que venir a cuidar después de que te embriagas en fiestas —le dedicó una mirada severa—, esto comienza a dejar de ser divertido.

— _Aww_ , Mattie, no seas tan aguafiestas… —a pesar de su pucherito, no logró ablandar la firmeza en su expresión.

—No dejaré de ser aguafiestas, porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti. —con eso abandonó la sala e ignoró los intentos a medias de Alfred por detenerle.

* * *

—Ey, presta atención a lo que te digo, _bloody idiot_ , que lo que estamos tratando en esta junta debe ser interesante para ti, estamos hablando de inversiones extranjeras a tus empresarios. —a pesar de la potente voz y el tono molesto de la británica que tanto conocía, a Alfred no pudo importarle menos las juntas para capital extranjero.

— _Sorry, Rose_ , no me siento demasiado bien, creo que eso afecta mi capacidad de prestar atención —se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa culpable que no parecía del todo sincera, aunque Rose podía imaginarse el por qué sería. Ésta soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

— _Idiot_ , si te sentías mal, debiste posponer la junta, yo preferiría tratar contigo en tus cinco sentidos que perder mi tiempo y el tuyo cuando claramente no estamos haciendo progreso alguno.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, sabía que detrás de la brusquedad de las palabras de la inglesa había genuina preocupación hacia él.

Sin más, pospusieron la junta para la próxima semana.

—

Quizás la mejor manera de trabajar como representación de un país no era irse de fiesta con _amigos_ mortales cada que tuviera tiempo. _Les estás dando mal ejemplo a tus habitantes_ , le diría su secretaria, una viejecilla bastante amable pero que en ocasiones exasperaba a Alfred con su actitud de madre sobreprotectora. Él le contestaría con que no hacía demasiado daño siempre y cuando estuviera cumpliendo con sus demás deberes.

Aunque faltara con un tercio de estos.

Su jefe no podía enfadarse demasiado con él, hasta cierto punto comprendía que siendo la representación de su población, había mucho peso sobre sus hombros y necesitaba descargarlo de alguna manera, aunque esto no evitaba que le diera el típico sermón de vez en cuando de que a pesar de tener una vida tan longeva como lo serían los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, debería cuidar su salud, pues él era Estados Unidos, debía actuar como tal.

La mayoría del tiempo Alfred haría a un lado todos esos comentarios respectivos a sus interacciones sociales con sus habitantes cada fin de semana.

Hoy no era un día en el que se iría a un antro, pero decidió pasar por una taberna. No bebería demasiado, se prometió, sólo necesitaba relajarse un poco y poder trabajar al día siguiente.

Como sea, no pudo cumplir al pie de la letra ese compromiso.

Mientras que no se encontraba _dead-drunk_ , el ligero tambaleo en su andar y la forma en la que se arrastraban sus palabras eran clara indicación de ebriedad. Y—venga, que no era tan tonto—, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un taxi a casa.

Estando ya en la reconfortante soledad de su departamento, sacó su teléfono, y en medio de la oscuridad que rondaba en cada esquina del mismo la luz de la pantalla táctil era una ruda transición a la que sus ojos no querían adaptarse.

Ignorando la molestia, Alfred presionó la aplicación _contactos_ y entre la enorme lista encontró el nombre que estaba buscando. Rose Kirkland.

 _Esto es estúpido_ , se dijo, pues no sólo estaba ebrio, a las dos de la mañana, sino que se sentía solo y la única persona a la que se le ocurrió acudir era la primera que de seguro le soltaría el sermón. Pero vamos, la voz que le recriminaba eso estaba escondida en lo más recóndito de su mente.

— _America…?_ —la voz que respondió del otro lado fue suficiente para que relajara su agarre sobre el teléfono celular y lo reposara sobre su hombro—. _What is it?_

Alfred soltó un suspiro, ¿cuál era la razón de su llamada? Era madrugada (en el continente americano, de seguro Rose se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar en ese momento).

—Acabo de llegar a mi casa —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, Rose suspiró, de inmediato notó el problema.

— ¿Noche de bebidas? —soltó un _wild guess_ , y el estadounidense pudo escuchar como la chica se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de su cocina—. Tengo trabajo dentro de una hora, ¿necesitas algo? —y aunque ésta intentará maquillar un poco su tono para que sonara molesto, América encontró consuelo en la suavidad con la que Rose le hablaba, la suavidad con la que se preocupaba por él. Y sintió algo cálido dentro de sí.

Nadie se preocupa por los héroes, no es su trabajo. Los héroes están para salvar a las personas indefensas de los villanos que hay en este mundo. ¿Y quién salva a los héroes…?

—Supongo que necesitaba a alguien soltándome la sopa —se acomodó mejor en su asiento recargado en la puerta.

—Y nadie mejor que yo para dar sermones, ¿cierto? —aunque ese tipo de cosas no se escucharan, Alfred podía jurar que escuchó a la británica rodar los ojos—. Lamento decepcionarte hoy, no tengo demasiado humor para lidiar con nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera con un héroe? —trató de bromear.

—Ni siquiera héroes —y la calidez en su pecho desapareció un poco.

Ésa era la respuesta. Nadie salvaba a los héroes.

La línea se mantuvo silenciosa por un par de minutos hasta que la chica decidió romperla. —Tengo una junta que atender en media hora, te tengo que dejar ya que el edificio se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad y sabes cómo es Londres en días atestados.

—Sí… —y sin una despedida concreta, los usuales timbres de _llamada finalizada_ pudieron escucharse en la bocina del aparatejo.

Recostó su cabeza en la fría puerta de madera reforzada, y se forzó a sí mismo a dormir. Tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

* * *

Juntas con los ingleses siempre eran sus menos favoritas, y la peor parte de todo era que no podía interactuar con la representación de Inglaterra, sólo sus respectivos jefes podían. Por la comisura del ojo pudo visualizar a Rose, quien se mostraba indiferente ante la animosidad con la que hablaban Cameron y Obama, al igual que él mismo.

—Supongo que también has de estar muerta de aburrimiento —le comentó y ésta soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Puedes decirlo de nuevo.

Alfred batalló un poco más con sus palabras, no quería mostrarse irrespetuoso ante la política de su país, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Gracias por estar conmigo el otro día —murmuró, pues aunque no hubieran dicho demasiado, había sido suficiente para Alfred.

—No trates de hacerte el héroe, está bien depender de otros en ocasiones. —hizo uno de sus mechones para atrás y mantuvo su vista fija en las interacciones de sus jefes.

Y quizás Alfred tomaría su consejo.

* * *

Parece que hoy es día de "actualiza todos los fics que tienes en hiatus desde hace muchísimo", y me alegra de que sea así, pues quería que el bichito de la culpa por no actualizar dejara de picarme. De todas formas espero que perdonen la enorme tardanza y sepan seguir mi ritmo.

En este capítulo traté de retratar la soledad y presión que Alfred siente al ser una superpotencia económica, aunque, como lo habrán notado, no lo logré. Trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda el día de hoy, y lo que no actualice hoy, tendrá que esperarse hasta la siguiente semana. Lo lamento por las personas que estén esperando con ansias un capítulo. También lo lamento por no hacer el capítulo tan extenso como me hubiera gustado. Quería ya tenerlo listo. Y lamento lo rara que está quedando la trama. Les juro que todo está planeado.

Sin más que decir, Matane!


End file.
